Faces
by Lunulata
Summary: TFA: Sari is captured by the Decepticons. Prospects don't look so good for either sides as the stakes are raised much, much higher. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello. This is a little experiment of mine in characterization. This takes place before "Transwarped," probably sometime in season two. However, on with the fic!

_Faces_

_Chapter I_

When Sari was first captured by the Decepticons, she hadn't quite known what to expect, although she'd certainly been expecting something worse than the situation she was in now. At least she wasn't being tortured.

She supposed she should have seen it coming. Optimus had _told_ her to hand back when they were fighting, but Bumblebee had gotten hit _really badly_ so naturally she had to run over and patch him up, and _right_ when she'd finished apparently Blitzwing had seen an opportunity and swooped in and grabbed her.

Leaving the ground so quickly and forcefully had left her feeling a little disoriented at first, and then she'd panicked when she realized what was happening, and had struggled with all her might to get free. Eventually he'd shifted back into jet mode and she was stuck in his cockpit.

"Ah, ah, ah, that von't vork, little human," he'd taunted smugly after she'd tried kicking the panel, as her arms were held tight by the seatbelt. C'mon, she whined to herself, it'd worked on Blackarachnia! Remembering something she'd heard once (maybe from Tutorbot?), Sari decided that the "bargaining" stage of acceptance wouldn't work and went straight to "depression," settling into a pout for the rest of the flight. She didn't even know where they were going, slaggit (and Rachet would give her such a lecture for that one).

She'd considered herself lucky it had been the cold Blitzwing, because the red one would probably have crushed her (accidentally or not), and the crazy one would have done something equally as bad, if only for laughs. The cold one saw the value of an intact hostage, at least.

When they landed, it was clearly the crazy one in control.

"Looky, looky!" he'd cried as he swung the girl around. "Isn't it adorable? Can I keep it? Can I? Can I?" A cackling laugh ensued. Through her blurred vision, all she could see was that she was in a large room that was dim and mostly purple. When it stopped, she'd found herself held up before Megatron.

The imposing mech had no particular expression on his face, and Sari realized how deep the slag she was in was.

After a moment, he came to a decision. "Put her in the brig. She will be a useful hostage." Crazy's joyfully insane cooing followed, and she found herself carried through the maze of tunnels and deposited none too gently in a large cell and the door slammed shut.

"And don't even thing about zose Autobots coming to collect zeir little pet, either!" the red face shouted at her, and all she heard after that was loud footsteps gradually growing farther away.

She looked at the four blank walls and solid door with no handle and just a slot for viewing (closed, of course), and despaired.

This brought her up to her current situation of being quite surprised that nothing had happened to her yet, slight manhandling aside. Sari didn't know how long she'd been in the cell, but she did know that her cell phone was broken and probably wouldn't get a reception anyway, she'd been there long enough to be hungry, and she'd quickly found the key didn't work on the door.

The eight-year-old had given up on pacing a while ago. Her once-endless supply of energy had failed her, and her stomach growled loud enough to give a slight echo. So she curled up in the corner farthest from the door, and tried not to cry.

Ending A/N: So, how'd I do? I'm worried I made Sari too mature or knowledgeable for an eight-year-old, so let me know if I'm right and how I can work on that. It's suggested that, despite however much she dislikes the Tutorbot, she does learn a few things, like how babbys are formed (oh, Optimus' expression after that was just amazing). I'm also worried it's too short, and that I could have written more, but this is still just a test. If it gets good feedback, I'll expand it (no pressure to you, though!). The next chapter, the same but from Blitzwing's POV, it actually long, I think. So I'll have that up once it's finished.

Really, if anything's off, just let me know in a review, please. Feedback is any author's bestest best friend.


	2. A Word of Apology

Dear readers,

It's been a _long_ time. How have you all been? Do you even remember this? If you do, thank you. I've found it quite rude of myself to just write a chapter and leave you hanging, and for that, I are a few things I'd like to say, though.

First of all, to those of you who've reviewed positively, thank you very much, and I don't feel I quite deserved it. To that one person who left me a nice con/crit, thank you even more. I love hearing what I did wrong. To that person who left a couple of anon cries of "fail!" and "you suck" and the like, you're funny. Did I say something mean to you at some point? If you're trying to hurt my poor, fragile feelings, it isn't working.

Actually, those flames are what inspired me to start writing this story again. Y'see, I started plotting it out. Then I started jotting down a few details I wanted to add in. Then I didn't stop doing that, and I was left with a big mess of a chart-thing which was basically a summary of the whole story. So I lost all will to write it. But NOW. Now I have reason to write this. After checking that con/crit again, I found it was pretty legit and matched up with my own ideas on how the chapter was. That is to say, choppy, rushed, clunky, a little unnatural, and a few typos here and there.

So here is the actual news: I'm rewriting it. I had a second chapter in the works, I mentioned. It would have been the first chapter from Blitzwing's POV, which I now find wholly unnecessary. That's going. I'm just gonna rewrite it, and it'll be a whole lot better. I will also delete this A/N later, when I get the rewritten version up, so this won't be redundant.

TLDL, my first chapter sucks and I'm rewriting it.

Happy trails,

Ink Molotov


End file.
